Empty Room
by valenelle
Summary: Don Alejandro wonders why in the world Victoria carries his late wife's ring. One-Shot.


**EMPTY ROOM**

 **A/N: A Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro and Victoria Escalante fanfiction. 90s. One Shot. Hope you will enjoy this piece!**

 **Summary:** Don Alejandro wonders why in the world Victoria carries his late wife's ring.

 **Disclaimer:** Own nothing associated to the Zorro franchise.

* * *

 **Empty Room**

* * *

 _Los Angeles._

Almost siesta and guests slowly retreat to whatever business or any kind of tasks that occupy their day. Heat is apparent and most elder señoras would wave their fan for a breeze and some elder señors would ask the tavern owner for an additional piece of paper to dry their foreheads. At least for the luck of the owner, lemonade is in full sale and has been during the past time since the hot weather embarked. Naturally when the warmest hours approach, most excuse their absent presence due siesta. Frankly, the tavern owner cannot deny her gratitude towards some time alone in the dining, as working during that precise time would require much effort from her side. Therefore her glad attitude towards the usual emptying chamber when nearing this particular hour.

Nevertheless it means later nights when the population decides to head out for a late night drink to great company. And none of the tavern's employees oppose that, but rather find it pleasant to be surrounded of good laughter and mingling. Perhaps the happiness shall be regarded to the employees of the tavern, as the tavern owner is found with a musing expression, viewing over the dining towards a particular table. The scanning eyes note the emptiness of the room, yet Don Diego de la Vega, usually bunkered up at his office has been spending more time among people - at the tavern.

It comes clear to Señorita Victoria Escalante that when such doñas, pompous and gracious straight from Madrid itself or a nearby hacienda, come by - she takes a step back. Now she will deny this in public about how she tries to intervene smoothly by questioning the don's choice in sort of drink, or by standing in between the don and whatever doña when she dared putting her hand over his. Yet, Diego kept dismissing woman after woman. Thereof Victoria's deep thinking of Don Diego's simple disinterest in women and romance in general. Don Diego is simply not a man with a wish to marry and no lady can capture his attention. Somewhat content with it, maybe even Victoria put those ideas surrounding Don Diego on a shelf. Yet, there is of course that little mystery of who this secret woman of his is. This dashing one unknowing of his love, which he admitted to Victoria a while aback. Although he never revealed her name, and sí, it does bother her quite.

Talk about grand surprise when a poor young lady, barefoot and torn clothes stumbles into the plaza. Proper Don Alejandro de la Vega, Felipe in tow and Diego nearby, all three men witnessed the event. Not only did Diego offer to spoil her with new clothing, but also insisted on inviting her on dinner - all the time. She has no money for nothing, and Diego the gentleman, the hero, reaches out to roll the red carpet in front of this woman's feet. This most unusual behavior has caused Victoria to tilt her head in confusion more than once. Even when De Soto hints to her apparent envy, she denies it with a clenched jaw and stern look. Zorro is in her heart and no man can replace that.

So why does it trouble her this much, that she finds it harder to interrupt Diego in conversation with this lady. Often she is as always greeted by Diego with the greatest smile. But this woman, indirectly, shows Victoria of her intentions towards this man. As she clearly announced once at the counter.

"Isn't Diego lovely?"

What a bittersweet look Victoria must have worn. Her eyes drifted over from this gracious woman to Diego and found him looking at her. Or the other woman? Victoria could not tell as they were on the same spot. Hopefully she wished he was looking at herself, but perhaps that was wishful thinking? Later she would kick herself for thinking such. She was in love with Zorro and better drop this daydreaming about a man she had a crush on years ago.

"Of course," Victoria replied while keeping her actions busy by organizing the counter.

"Such passion for poetry, science… just… Dios."

This earned a quirked eyebrow from Victoria. Never really had she heard a woman describe Diego as this, and finding his attributes as dashing as this woman did. Had he at last found his perfect match or was Victoria reading too much into this new relationship?

When Diego approached them, his expression was happy. His fingers were clasping a piece of paper which Victoria glanced to.

"What are you reading?" she wondered.

In his usual cheerful mood, Diego replied her merrily. "This is a debate," he beams. "Regarding the uniqueness of the little circles on our fingertips."

At once Victoria stopped tracks to examine her fingertip carefully. She frowned in disbelief. "You mean no one else has the same circles as mine?"

"Precisely," now he grinned widely.

"But hardly every single person's has not been checked?"

Diego letting out a chuckle is not what caught Victoria's attention here, but how the woman threw Diego a weird glance in hope he would exchange it - indicating that Victoria was wacko. As always, the don seemed not to notice but Victoria was indeed hurt. Not only hurt but bothered by not knowing why she cared so much about this woman. Or rather, why she cared so much about Diego and this woman's frequent encounters. So to let it all go, she swiftly forced a smile herself too before leaving.

Victoria snaps back to reality and eyes the pair further away in the almost empty dining. How the woman moves is gracious, she is attractive and not even Victoria can throw a disagreeing comment about that. Anyhow, how Diego moves around this woman disturbs her sight highly. In between though, he does look up and locks eyes with Victoria. Something she also founds confusing. Does he try to tell her something or what?

In a way, thinking only duchesses, countesses and other nobility had a chance with Don Diego eased her mind of pondering why her friend never made a move towards her. Given plenty chances of courting her, and neglecting kind of all of them, she figured it must be the cause of her status. Victoria is not a royal born with a silver-spoon. She is a commoner who works hard for herself and is not afraid of speaking her mind, refusing to end up in the shadow of any man. And these personality traits of hers are not precisely what a typical fine duke, count or don searches in a bride-to-be. So from that on, Victoria figured his sudden disinterest in her is due her peasant side - if quoting Margarita, the woman who wanted to compete with Victoria over Zorro's love. In the end of the day, she has to admit they shared flirty moments as youngsters and particularly before he left for Madrid. Even the day when he returned she had hopes of a possible courting. As predicted it turned out to be a lost cause, as she got it confirmed she is of no interest for Diego. And the reason she believed so was due her status.

So why, why in the world does he hover over that woman? She is also a commoner, just like Victoria. She is single and attractive, at least two attributes Victoria also thought she carried. So why in the heaven's name has Diego never been fond of Victoria? - In adult years. If not only women of nobility attract Diego, how come Victoria did not do it even the slightest? Like deserving a flattering comment every now and then?

What is wrong with her? Is she not good enough for Don Diego? Is that other woman good enough? Why? Why not Victoria? How come he never even tried to court her, yet can spend so much time with that other peasant woman? Why is that?! Even courting rumors has begun in the pueblo of Los Angeles! And they certainly are not between this fine don and Victoria!

When she comes back to reality and snaps out of her trance once again, Victoria finds herself breathing heavily. After swallowing, she sees the appealing young lady disappear through the door outside. Don Diego himself is gathering his stuff. Again, she shall focus on Zorro and debating whether she also ever held Don Diego's loving eyes is plain stupidity. He has made it clear that she has not and will not be heart shaped in his sight. For whatever reason. Ugh. Not that she cares? Right? Because she loves Zorro and Zorro only. She just cannot form her mind in why it seems as if any man passing by Los Angeles manages to be smitten when meeting her. Yet, she never wins Don Diego's heart. But like she said, she does not care. It is Zorro she wants. And she is just frustrated with her friend Diego because she cannot get a grip around him. Sí, that is why.

But the cracking heart in her still aches anyhow, no matter how much she refuses to acknowledge it. And maybe that is why this matter troubles her. Because oh it does indeed. Ever since the woman seemed to be swept off her feet in front of Victoria's eyes, surely not only was Victoria's eyebrows raised, but blackened peering eyes sought for the duo every day on the plaza. And she would find them strolling among stands, Diego conversing with any seller as the young woman happily got to choose whatever kind of attire she so wished for. Even once Victoria slammed the door behind her so harshly a few guests jumped by the jolt. The guests would share a knowing glance but Victoria saw too redly to notice.

People were happily bragging about Don Diego's gentle side. Oh, what a gentleman he is for taking such good care of this confused poor woman.

Gentleman her butt.

Victoria barely manages to exchange a simple word with him nowadays when this woman occupies his every awake minute. God, it frustrates Victoria. She just wants to know what makes this woman so special. So special that she outnumbers Victoria this gravely Don Diego falls on his knees for her while merely giving Victoria the second eye. What qualities does this newcomer possess that Victoria clearly does not? Whenever even she had hinted at several points, given him a chance of making a move on her, he never took it. They had shared a night together at an abandoned windmill for God's sake?! She had felt this tingling feeling in her anticipation until he promptly located a bench between them. Who does that?! Certainly not one who would be interested in her?

So again, what is wrong with her? She spends more time with him than any other woman. Why has he not developed any kinds of romantic feelings for her? Any other man would court her - but no, NOT Diego! What is she doing wrong?

Maybe she just needs to understand that she will never be good enough for him.

Again, Victoria finds herself squeezing a now soaking wet cloth too harshly it is welling between her paling fingers. How she previously missed refilling a glass with lemonade happened when she got caught on examining the behavior between Diego and this unknown fling of his. Is she a fling though? Surely, she must be!

But Diego is sitting alone at the table, still gathering his stuff for a departure. It takes about two seconds for Victoria to understand they are alone in the tavern. All guests have gone and Diego looks up to meet her eyes. Her eyes which are peering in anger and probably a person sitting on a star in the sky can see from above how upset the Escalante is. How the Escalante temper is rising in her to a boiling point.

Diego notices and is astonished. Sort of worried too. His steps are formal and caring arms outreached when he heads for her.

"Victoria?" he searches.

The cloth in her hand gets squeezed further. In the back of her head, she knows this is probably something she will remorsefully regret. Yet, the words slip out of her in this greatest frustration she has ever experienced.

"What's so special about that woman?"

Stunned, Diego stops as if she is dangerous. "Forgive me, Victoria, I don't quite follow-."

"What makes her so special you barely have time to dine here alone, simply accompanying me?" she snaps and nods to the closed doo. It is in gesture, referring to the woman but Diego is too baffled to understand a thing of what she means or why she seems this angry. And this clear expression only upsets Victoria further. "I almost thought only the princess of Spain suited you..."

Diego chuckles nervously as if to save the situation, kind of in denial Victoria really brings up the topic. She has never shown interest in him, yet she sounds... jealous? "I don't understand your ang-."

"But apparently you seem to be at the point of courting this... plain? - Woman," Ah, now it is out and no return for Victoria. Just get it out. "Nobody's never been good enough for you, Don Diego - but _she_?"

Numb is what Diego is. And Victoria goes on.

"Since you've dismissed all fancy women, except for that Sofia-" her voice is in a higher accusative tone, as if she has a reason and acceptance of speaking such to her friend.

"Zafira," Diego corrects and earns a boiling Victoria.

"You've dismissed all except one fancy woman, all commoners, including never showing interest in courting me," she goes on and misses Diego's shocked expression. His eyes shoot to her at once at hearing that, sort of disbelieving what he hears. She has no right to throw this out on Diego. But her frustration has grown in her for years and gets the best out of her at the moment. She holds her arm in direction of the door. "Suddenly _she_ works fine for you! What makes her worthy of your love?"

"Oh, Victoria, you must be mistak-," Diego begins but Victoria cuts him off again for the hundredth time to finish her own line, which will leave him in further shock.

"And what makes me _not_ worthy of it?"

Suddenly she snaps out of her red trance, her heated temperature lowers somewhat and she understands what she has done. Not necessarily if she has hollered at him in frustration or if she snapped. Something rude at least as she kind of regrets it at once. Just as she really knew she would. And she decides for him to answer. She wants to hear about it if he plans on marrying this woman, and she wants to hear why she is not good enough for him. No matter how much the words may hurt, she is firm on hearing him out. She must, to be able to fully let go and refocus her attention. Or else this matter will eat her up from inside.

Diego opens his mouth but the silence does not break because of him.

Don Alejandro hurries inside and sighs in relief.

"Gracias a dios! You haven't gone for siesta yet," he lets out without notifying the clear tension between his son and Señorita Escalante. Instead he approaches them and points with his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing outside. "That young lady is looking for you, Diego. Spoke about some science-thing, I'm not sure."

Diego nods, agreeing to leave but quickly meets Victoria's gaze. "We'll have to finish this conversation later, Victoria? Forgive me."

She is numb too. In shock of how forward she had been. It is not often that she snaps to him, but never this personally and truly - is it really any of her business? But boy, she did want to hear his reply! Even if she shall settle on getting hurt by it. It is bad enough she lives in a mystery regarding Zorro. Not does she wish to live in the unknown when it comes to Diego too. Facts have always been on the better side of her. Better to know the truth than dancing around in the unknown. Having Zorro doing that is enough. She wants to know from Diego why she is this much out of question. Particularly as he had held her heart the longest compared to all men she ever got smitten by.

What Don Alejandro asked of, she does not know. Because when Diego looks over his shoulder, she meets his longing eyes and it causes her to feel even further confused. And she suddenly wishes he can just swirl around and have a private moment with her behind the curtains. They have been hanging around for years now since his return from Madrid, and finally today she dared questioning him what disturbed her mind. Finally she may get peace on this matter. Hopefully as result, direct her full focus on Zorro and Zorro only.

Because Diego will probably just tell her the truth. That Victoria is a good friend, but for some reason maybe not attractive enough, smart enough, rich enough, educated enough and simply fine enough. Surely it will sting but maybe she needed to hear it. Just to be able to move on.

When she finds Don Alejandro looking wonderingly at her, Victoria comes back to life - for what must be the hundredth time that day. Her sudden smile which forms her lips is not bought by Don Alejandro. Nevertheless he decides to not dig in what causes this, unless she wants to regard it herself.

"Before siesta, I'd think a glass of lemonade seems sufficient at this hour, if you please."

Her tense shoulders sink as she relaxes, now shooting him a warm smile. "Of course."

He chuckles heartily and shakes his head while sliding onto a stool by the bar. If he only knew what she just had done towards his son. Thankfully, he seems to not bring it up.

She brings up a bottle of lemonade and pours him a glass. She leans forward and the maneuver causes the heavier ring, clutched to her chain-necklace to slip out from her cleavage. It dangles in the air and for a brief moment she wonders what Don Alejandro is looking at. When her gaze falls, she notices her ring, which she is fast to put back in place. She feels how her cheeks get warmer and dare to only guess how they are blushing.

The cold chilly item keeps reminding her of love, and she loves the sensation of it by carrying it around. Nonetheless, she firmly decided from the beginning to not let anybody notice. Fortunately, it is just Don Alejandro and no alcalde taking a note of her carrying around a ring. Even if not on her finger as she inwardly wishes she could. By then she would be more frequently reminded of who she wants and stop confusing her mind when in presence of Don Diego de la Vega.

"It is… a special accessory," she begins, now head spinning by profound thinking of coming up with a reasonable lie. "I retrieved it as a gift… um…"

The frown Don Alejandro wears confuses Victoria. Before the elder don develops further, she manages to go through a lot of questions. Why his frown grows, why he seems so bothered and then why he seems relieved. Never really has he pointed out her type of accessories before. Did he know it was from Zorro?

"Victoria..," Don Alejandro breathes. He seems shocked.

Victoria is now confused and straightens her back again, arms folded as she eyes him. She refuses telling him the truth, so if he decides on pushing her about this matter between her and Zorro, she will neglect it. This is private. And even if she loves Don Alejandro as a father figure looking after her, he really has no business about her most private love life.

"Has Diego proposed to you?" he then wonders.

Not understanding a thing, Victoria feels relieved. Thank GOD he did not put two and two together regarding her and Zorro. She shakes her head and moves aside to grab a bottle made of glass. Her charade with a smile is back on, although genuine.

"Not that I know of," she answers over her shoulder. Because apparently she is no option for courtship to Don Diego!

Don Alejandro is still baffled. "How odd. It looks precisely like the ring from my late wife, Diego's mother," he thinks aloud.

Now, Victoria with her back against Don Alejandro, slows her actions. She tenses and freezes in position.

What?

She frowns and her voice is unstable when she speaks. She must have heard wrongly. "What did you just say, Don Alejandro?"

He cannot possibly have said what she thought she heard.

"Ah, your ring there looks like the precise ring which belonged to my wife, Victoria. And of course, Diego's mother."

Even if in denial, she cannot neglect the fact that the statement sounds awfully familiar to what Zorro told her.

"And is supposed to be given to the woman he marries," the don goes on before chuckling. "Oh well, it's probably back at the hacienda in that box, getting all dusty before my son will get interested in marriage."

In silence, Victoria's mouth ends up hanging open, jaw dropping to the floor - literally. The cloth she distantly snatched to polish a spot on the bottle is dropped and she takes a deep breath.

Oh, God.

Is this really happening?

The memories from the event at Zorro's cave go through her mind and she can feel her heartbeat quickening. She almost loses the bottle in her hands and has to execute a ninja-movement to re-capture it. She must be sweating in distress and she puts the bottle firmly down onto the counter, palms resting on it which she leans against while in a way, pushes herself away from it.

Oh God.

Diego.

Zorro.

How in the world..?!

Her look is bothersome and when she turns to Don Alejandro, he is trying to get the last of the lemonade liquid in his glass.

Why has she not seen this before? How stupid is she? How stupid can she possibly be? Apparently tons! She had always seen of herself as an intelligent woman, but this? Oh, she has been fooled alright. Of course it is him? Who else does she spend that much time with? Who else spends that much time with her? - Nobody.

Nobody, nobody.

But Diego.

Her friend.

Only Diego.

Only handsome Don Diego.

Her heart skips a beat. So it has been Diego all along? No wonder she always feels drawn to him.

Her heart is throbbing heavily and the sensation is so overwhelming. She believes in fact that she is about to faint. At the same time she is relieved. Confused, mad, happy… overwhelmed… Dios, Diego is Zorro?

Oh, God, she never could have even betted on this one. Yet… her heart is pounding so hard it might pop out of her chest.

Don Alejandro eyes the distressed Victoria with a quirked eyebrow. "Victoria? Is everything alright?"

She does not even answer, finding it hard to open her mouth and utter a word directed to him. She just cannot. She is stunned, in awe, baffled and confused, happy? - Scared, lightheaded and she realizes she is in no control of her behavior anymore.

"Señorita Escalante?" Don Alejandro puts his hand over hers to capture her attention. "Victoria?"

That breathing can be so dramatic her whole chest is visibly moving, the both of them found out at the moment. Don Alejandro appears seriously worried while Victoria seems to be off in daze.

"Tell me what's going on," the senior rather requires of her than asks.

"I… uh..," her eyes scan the room around her as if to find someone writing the words she shall speak on a banner.

Maybe Don Alejandro reads her mind, regardless he utters what she absolutely prefers him not to.

"It has to do with something regarding Diego, is that true, Victoria?" he carefully asks, yet in an underlying stern tone as if his son may have behaved badly to the señorita. It is how Victoria freezes, standing rigid like an icy sculpture looking straight into the don's eyes that truly reveals Don Alejandro guessed correctly. At once a frown forms and he seems immensely upset.

"How did you..?" she lets out.

In shame, Don Alejandro avoids her searching eyes and seems to pay his fullest attention to a bottle between them.

"I never meant to eavesdrop, Victoria, but just managed to hear your raised voice before I entered."

Still, Victoria keeps her silence while examining Don Alejandro. And this may be her future father in law?

Hah, that is to say if Diego is willing to have her now. Well, can he blame her? He has kept her on her toes behind a mask all these years? Why had he never told her?

Sí, she understands but still.

Her Diego. Her best friend.

After swallowing, Victoria figures she has to give Don Alejandro a response.

"Yes… but he has done nothing wrong, Don Alejandro," she starts, debating in her mind whether that is true to herself or not. "If this may not seem too forward," she begins carefully and removes her hand from his grasp.

Don Alejandro shakes his head. "Never."

"I need to have a word with your son. Is inviting myself to dinner at the hacienda too intrusive of me?"

Don Alejandro slides off the chair and smiles. "Not at all! Just come by in a few hours and Maria will have everything set."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro," Victoria now blushes.

Don Alejandro nods once. "De nada. Pleasure is all mine to have you there," he says and begins to walk towards the door. "And Diego's," he throws over his shoulder, causing Victoria to look up again. "If he just for once could admit it," the last is muttered but Victoria sure does hear it.

Then a new question forms in her head. Does Don Alejandro know his son is Zorro? Or else, why had he questioned the ring? Would he not know of the engagement if he knew of Diego's other identity? And certainly that Victoria is in love with his son? Like… both Zorro and Diego?

So many questions and Victoria musingly rounds the counter. As Pilar comes downstairs it turns out to become an opportunity for Victoria to excuse herself for the evening. Dresses of all kinds, fabrics with different thickness, softness and finer laces. So it happens that it takes much longer time than usual for Victoria to softly draw her hand along them, deeply in search for the perfect one. Time in front of the mirror with a comb, also eats a great part of the early afternoon. First around dawn when it becomes chillier, Victoria sneaks downstairs and hurries across the room. A few guests, elder caballeros try to gain her attention but she is already out when Pilar informs them about the owner having an evening off. Much to their dismay. Certainly Sergeant Mendoza's, who wears dull eyes when seeing his favorite cook leave before he has gotten his tamales.

The wind breezes airily in her hair when she rides. Every now and then her hand lets go to fumble on the ring. As she wishes to be alone with her thoughts, opinion of thinking the afternoon went by too fast with this new information - she arrives at the hacienda sooner than she prefers. Being alone in the deserted sceneries with one's thoughts can be quite calming. Before she knows it the hacienda is in sight, growing bigger for every step the horse takes.

Now her heart begins to pound harder again and maybe even her hands tremble slightly? She blames the riding but quite knows that is not the only reason.

Felipe is the one noticing her arrival and is out to help her. Truly, Victoria is additionally cautious and skeptical to all, but it is clear on Felipe's face that he knows. Oh, he knows right! How he examines Victoria carefully reveals everything. That she has not seen this before? She comes to the point of having a slight agape mouth, looking at him incredulously as if he had done a misdeed or just given her the most shocking piece of information. After tying the knot from her horse, he notices her baffled expression.

'What?!'

Realizing he noticed, she gives him an amused smile and shakes her head.

Unbelievable.

She gestures for him to join her. "Come on, Felipe. Let's go inside."

An hacienda like the one family De la Vega owns is a dream for many. Indeed Victoria finds the beauty in it, its history and all tours Diego used to take her on as a child, giving her the most stories from every corner of the house. Strangely, she finds in herself that she remembers them all.

With Victoria in tow, Felipe heads inside and hangs up her shawl. When the nightly air surrounds the pueblo and darkness falls upon the town, she tends to wrap a woolen shawl around her shoulders. Although today, even Felipe notices this smallest change in Victoria as he eyes the shawl with a musing look. Apparently he did notice Victoria for once not using the woolen material but a silky almost transparent one. Very fine, indeed. But perhaps not so usable for a common dinner out at the hacienda. This shawl is better suitable at a wedding reception or at another similar celebrating occasion.

When he looks up to Victoria as if he considers her knowledge, she is the one doing the gesture he did moments ago. 'What?'

"Ah, you have arrived!" Don Alejandro breaks their interacting by entering the room, greeting Victoria with a hug. He nods towards another room. "Come on. Felipe, Victoria."

She happens to have visited the hacienda so many times she cannot count them. Even spent the night there in a guest room quite a few times, either unconsciously as she was shot or in full conscious condition when the evening had crept faster upon them after a pleasant dinner. Now she knew why Diego so well had insisted on her sleeping over, before he went to Madrid that is to speak. Of course always properly in the guest room, under the watch of Don Alejandro and Maria, the maid. No reputation was bound to be dragged down and certainly they had managed it well. Well, nothing did ever happen.

After all those times, it comes to her as if she walks inside the dining room for the very first time, suddenly nervous. Diego is not present and Don Alejandro must have read her expression.

"Diego?" he shouts towards the doorway. "DIEGO?"

A muffled sound further away is heard and Don Alejandro smiles. "Probably in his daily nap," he gestures to the seats. Felipe is the kind man pulling out hers and Victoria beams to him.

"How kind of you, Felipe," she sits down and lets him pull it in before he sits down beside her.

"You always look stunning, Señorita Escalante, but tonight I must admit you appear absolutely dashing," Don Alejandro announces as he sits down himself in front of her.

Victoria blushes and is about to thank him when Diego ends up in the doorway. At once she meets his eyes which she holds locked. A flash may have been sent down her core as well. It feels as if someone has placed a magnet between them and she just wants to run over to him. But if she wants to yell into his face or capture his lips, her mind still debates on. She feels warmth within her, as if a wave washes right through her. A longing for this man, a sensation she finds almost unbearable.

Don Alejandro and Felipe glance to each other - both taking a note of the young couple seemingly lost in each other. Eventually to break the intense stare-down contest, Don Alejandro clears his throat. "Dinner is ready, Diego."

Slightly uncomfortable with the new knowledge, Victoria squirms in her seat as Diego sits down in the seat beside his father. Not that she is uncomfortable around Diego. It is just that those tender looks he previously has shot her, she used to think was of kindness. Not with any romantic and intimate hopes at least, which she now knows probably was going on. How he used to look at her in the tavern when he thought she would not see. It had always been in a friendly manner, and now she figures that is perhaps, or more likely - probably, not the truth at all. That the thoughts which had been going on in his mind when she asked for certain advices had been anything but innocent. Yet she decided to focus on the matter that he never went over to flirt with her and therefore never was interested in her in anything reaching beyond friendship. How wrong she was? Or is she wrong?

While Don Alejandro speaks of the food, both Felipe and Diego engaging in the conversation, Victoria takes this moment to examine him properly. His broad shoulders, his kissable mouth, his eyes, his… his… did she just think that? Her eyes go back to his lips.

Oh, yes. She has definitely kissed those.

Many, many times.

He is Zorro. Her lover. Her fiancé.

The love of her life.

It is all so clear now, how he searchingly meets her gaze and she for once in fact truly returns it.

But does he know that she knows?

Nah, it does not seem like it. The confusion, flattery and fear displaying in his eyes reveals him for once being the one facing the unawareness of this new situation. In a way, Victoria cannot help but to enjoy it. For example as when she decides to join the caballeros' conversation, she surely manages to brush her hand a little more against Diego's when taking a bread from the basket he offers her across the table. She can see in the corner of her eyes, while keeping them on the speaking Don Alejandro, that he takes in a sharp breath.

At least they must exchange a word later on tonight. Clear the air of her accusative tone she had towards him before.

It is a lovely dinner and before Victoria manages to get too tired to have to be in need of excusing her departure, she suddenly decides to challenge the matter and direct her focus to Diego.

"And what about you, Don Diego?" also deciding to titling him formally. "About that woman you keep running around with. There are rumors."

Confusion display on his face. "Rumors? About what?"

Even Don Alejandro gives him an eye as if warning him to play dumb further. "I have to agree with Señorita Escalante. What are your intentions with this woman? Marriage?"

Ugh, that stung.

Victoria bites her lip in anticipation.

Diego chuckles. "Not at all. Just looking out for a person who needs it, that's all."

Don Alejandro's nose twitches in disappointment but he says nothing. Instead he refills his glass to later dip the bottle over Felipe's glass as well.

When Diego's vision travel, it finds Victoria still looking at him intently. Softly, she reaches for her glass of wine and sips on it.

"I actually have a confession too," this gains all of the men's attention at once. "And you are the first I am revealing it to."

She sips further on the red wine in hope it will help her nerves. When she replaces the glass on the table, it has been silent for a longer moment. All expectant to hear what she has to say.

"I am going to break up with Zorro."

Don Alejandro gasps, Diego coughs on his wine and Felipe's mouth hangs open.

Victoria plays it calmly, almost nonchalantly as if it means nothing. "I've thought a lot about this and come to the conclusion that maybe I should go for a… handsome caballero instead."

Her attention is still on the wine in her glass which are sloshing around as she moves the glass around graciously.

Don Alejandro is the one to first regain his voice. "B-b-b-but… Zorro..," he takes a deep breath. "Well, if it is what you-."

"Does Zorro know of this?" Diego intervenes more harshly and in a voice Victoria only recognizes in Zorro.

Suddenly all attention is on him, all with raised eyebrows.

Saving the situation as always, Felipe gestures in a tryout of changing focus to him. 'Don't you love Zorro anymore?'

Victoria bites her lip for a while before she answers. "I have fallen for another man, Felipe."

Don Alejandro seems amused. Only Felipe and Diego seem to be freaking out. Turning the glass of wine almost to the point of ninety degrees, Victoria finds herself amused too. Clearly her suspicions of Felipe knowing was right. In the corner of her eyes she glances to Diego's red face. That he manages to control his clear bitterness this well.

Oh, what an amazing actor he is.

Too bad for him that so is she.

All those times she confided in Diego about Zorro. He knew all the answers and all about it already. How embarrassing! What a little conniving lover she has. She blushes and does not know if it because of her thoughts or how she can tell Diego is eyeing her. He is heroic, such a legend behind a mask but truly intimated by her as a don. How is that?

Victoria shakes her head to answer her lover, friend, childhood crush or whatever he happens to be at the moment. Fiancé? Unknown fiancé or who is he to her?

"Honestly… I may have done it yesterday already," she falsely admits.

"You did _what_ yesterday?" Diego wonders. His look is stern and he leans partly over the table to be able to hear her better.

Don Alejandro and Felipe look between the pair.

Victoria speaks softly. "I told Zorro we were over."

"No you didn't!" Diego shoots, completely not in a manner Diego would act. And completely forgetting what he is supposed to know and not know.

Again, Felipe quickly tries to save the situation by motioning to Don Alejandro and Victoria, but only Don Alejandro listens to him.

Diego still has a frown, clearly disapproving of this new information. "How can this be?"

Victoria smiles sadly, inwardly clapping herself in her mind for her good acting. Perhaps in another life she was an actress on a theatre gaining lots of audience. After wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin, she stands up. All men join.

"I think I must say goodnight here… Thank you, Don Alejandro," she thanks the cheerful don. "Felipe," when she sees Felipe he forces a smile to appear. "Diego," he is the only one looking at her as if he is about to get executed. Maybe even explode?

"Lovely to have you over, Victoria," Don Alejandro nods his goodbye.

Victoria beams back. "Lovely to be welcomed."

She leaves the room to head for the entrance room. All men sit down but Diego. He watches towards the doorway, still wearing the same frown. It takes him less than a second before he has stormed after her.

"Victoria?"

She has to force not to break out in a smile when the much awaited manly voice calls for her. As expected, she faces Diego when turning around. She grabs her shawl and brings it around her shoulders, letting it stress him somewhat.

"Yes, Diego?" her voice is so soft and almost… seductive?

So handsome he is. He always was. Don Diego de la Vega.

"Who, Victoria?" he wonders.

It is something with his gaze, looking so lovingly at her. How he slowly approaches her until they stand far too close for what is acceptable. Yet none of them repel. Her gaze falls on his lips and a sudden urge of devouring them causes her breath to hitch. She blushes and reaches up with her hand to caress his cheek lovingly. A gesture she would do to him as Zorro, but not really as Diego. It may have happened sometime, but rarely. And not for a long time. And never like this. While looking intently into each other's eyes.

"Who, Victoria, is this caballero you are going to leave Zorro for?" Diego wonders, clear sadness in his eyes.

She pulls back when Don Alejandro and Felipe enter the room.

"Forgive me, Señorita Escalante. I don't mean to eavesdrop once again, but who, if I may ask," Don Alejandro curiously asks.

Oh, everybody so curious.

It results in a genuine grin from Victoria who shrugs. "Someone who proposed to me."

Now, she cannot tell if Diego is furious or immensely sad. "Another man dared proposing to Zorro's fia-."

Felipe makes a gesture to Diego from behind Don Alejandro's back to make him shut his mouth, and he manages to save up the sentence.

"I mean, girlfriend. Zorro's girlfriend."

Suspiciously, Victoria looks between the two men. Somewhat amused too. She meets Diego's eyes and lets her shoulders sink in calmness, feeling a peaceful sensation overtake her. Probably for the first time since forever. If anybody still had a knife in its hand, the tension could probably be cut in the air. There are so many things she wants to do with him. Diego. The most handsome man she has ever encountered. The heroic gentleman she had as lover all the time without knowing it. Surely they have lost many years for not being married, and likewise surely she knows they will have plenty of time to make up for it.

Carefully she reaches behind her neck, unlocks the necklace and slides the ring into her finger. Now, Don Alejandro's eyes widen. Felipe tries to grasp the event but Diego is frozen on his spot. And can Victoria blame him? Indeed she has put him through quite some tonight. She is still beaming, glowing in fact as she holds up the ring.

"Your father told me beautifully how this belonged to your mother, Diego," she warmly says, still finding Diego at loss of words. He stutters in his tryout of speaking but Victoria continues with her genuine smile. She turns to Don Alejandro, a shaking head but amused expression. She winks teasingly to Diego, who probably will get back at her for this. "Diego is just too shy to admit that he proposed to me."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of this One Shot? :)**

 **I am a sucker for revelation-stories about Diego and Victoria. (Well, most are). And I thought about the idea of Don Alejandro recognizing the ring, which I think could be believable. Hope you liked this piece.**


End file.
